


untitled, abo

by mgru



Series: 19 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: alpha Percival, alpha Newt, alpha Theseus,很短沒有什麼內容只是pwp
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: 19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627458
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想吃火車便當。。。。  
我也不確定我到底寫了什麼
> 
> 使用台灣翻譯名。

斯卡曼德的弟弟那雙有力的手穩穩地抬著葛雷夫的雙腿把他釘在自己的性器上，葛雷夫頭放在紐特肩膀上呻吟被一下比一下深的快感弄得無力。

背後的手沒有後來加入的焦慮，他連同紐特一起抱著，親了親紐特後就貼著葛雷夫汗濕的背親吻，葛雷夫被操得敏感得連親吻都讓他呻吟著，縱使他知道紐特不會摔了他，但本能讓他全身發緊夾著抱他的人，也讓他下身咬緊了那根坎在身體裡的性器，進得太深絞得太緊，西瑟斯舔著葛雷夫背上的汗水，手扶在已經圈緊葛雷夫身體的紐特的手上，整個人完全伏在紐特身上的葛雷夫讓西瑟斯能夠舔吻整個背脊，紐特緩下用力操弄葛雷夫。

兩人的味道已經完全融合再一起，Alpha 的味道濃得足以讓任何在室內的Omega 發情了。

西瑟斯輕咬葛雷夫的脖子，手指沿著紐特的陰莖擠進葛雷夫身體裡，因為被撐開的鈍痛讓他有了一絲清明的意識。

「西瑟斯……」

天生不適合進入的位置就算已經被操軟，被扯得更開西瑟斯甚至沒有多加入幾根手指，只是確認裡頭足夠濕潤，隨著紐特調整好的位置，貼著自己弟弟的性器，緩緩擠進葛雷夫身體裡，被夾在中間的男人原本連一隻手指都無法坎進的地方，在疼痛、失重間含進兩根陰莖。他們只是在等待他這一陣無力的疼痛過去。

西瑟斯緩緩地把自己的氣息也釋放了出來，葛雷夫為此呻吟起來。

後頸被咬著，面前的斯卡曼德弟弟低頭親吻著葛雷夫的嘴，舌頭就跟身下的性器一樣侵略著男人的口腔，多著來不及嚥下的唾液從嘴角流了下來。

難以避免的，葛雷夫頸部因為Alpha 的又起了疙瘩，濕透的寒毛黏在身上，西瑟斯舔著後頸像是安撫又如同挑釁另一個Alpha ，葛雷夫沒有停下呻吟。紐特只是穩穩地讓葛雷夫窩進懷裡安慰，他知道自己的哥哥會擠得更緊，那沒什麼好在意的，誰要西瑟斯這麼晚到，Alpha 的發情期不解決會弄得更嚴重的。

兩根在身體裡的性器來回搗進裡頭時，葛雷夫只剩下細微的喘息聲，而紐特因為抱著葛雷夫沒有做更多的動作，西瑟斯已經從後面完全把葛雷夫操開，他們能夠抵到Alpha 跟退化的那個入口，而那樣的疼痛伴隨著快感輻射性地讓葛雷夫在紐特懷裡發抖。

「帕西，帕西我們回床上。」

「好……」

在狹小的裡面，貼緊的兩人，可以感受到對方要成結了的性器，所以西瑟斯聽見紐特的詢問，沒有說什麼就直接退了出來，讓紐特好好的抱著葛雷夫回到床上，黑髮男人跨坐在紐特身上，身體完全伏在懷裡，西瑟斯重新握住葛雷夫的腰，貼著紐特又將自己送了進去，小斯卡曼德完全卡在裡頭小小的入口，沒有動作，任由背後的人將兩人推得更深，已經快成型的結卡在入口的地方開始完全展開。

躺在最下層的紐特手撥著濕透的黑髮，輕輕安撫吻著葛雷夫。

兩人成結後的標記足夠讓葛雷夫的發情期恢復，就跟之前一樣。

三個Alpha 的味道再次完全融在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫著寫著別篇，突然很想交代為什麼三個人會這樣。
> 
> 葛雷夫的POV

葛雷夫很久沒有發情期了，快一年了。

自從他讓紐特找到後，就沒有發情過，Alpha 也不是那麼常發情的性別，最少再不發情的Beta 外，Alpha 的發情顯得容易。

應該說是容易應付，他們只需要成結，標記對方就能得到滿足。

他從歐洲參戰回來後自學的熬煮魔藥能夠輕易地面對這些，而且他幾乎沒有副作用。

當然也不是他沒有沒有經歷過那些不靠魔藥的階段。

只是他更希望自己能夠快速不失去理智地面對這個小小的時間。

這些在他跟經歷過被葛林戴華德監禁，重新遇到斯卡曼德家，國魔會的治療師希望他能夠暫時別使用任何魔藥，畢竟他被葛林戴華德下了太多咒，還有一些他們沒有測出來的魔咒。

不過葛雷夫覺得自己夠健康了，當然他離開了原本的位置，已經在英國一段日子，不過回到街上也沒什麼不好，他恢復了原本的體能。

只是這次預期來的Alpha 發情期來得讓他感到煩躁。

在英國，他一入境大斯卡曼德就在他面前歡迎他。

也沒什麼好令人震驚的，葛雷夫理所當然住進西瑟斯幫他找的房子。

他從不對這個共患難過的戰友客氣，他們還曾經一起幫對方度過發情，這些顯得再輕易不過了。

紐特從找到他下落後，到葛雷夫在他之後接著到英國後，都像關心他撿回來的動物。

就算葛雷夫已經完全恢復。

當然紐特發現葛雷夫的發情期要到了。

紐特如同葛雷夫想的，詢問他要怎麼度過，還有他有什麼能夠安然度過的⋯⋯

不是葛雷夫見得少，他跟西瑟斯都認為是紐特看太多，紐特舉了雙手都數不完的方式，來自他在世界各地的各種風俗方式，好的不好的，紐特幾乎能夠寫出風情文化的書了，要不是他一心只想要巫師們能夠保育魔法動物。

最後葛雷夫用一句話堵住了紐特說出更多解除Alpha 發情的方法。

「要不就你跟西瑟斯一起標記我。」

小斯卡曼德當下紅了臉。

當下只覺得紐特剛說了那些各種方式完全臉不紅氣不喘的，現在連耳殼都透著紅，臉頰上的雀斑讓他看起來更可愛，葛雷夫輕輕啄吻了紐特，原本他只是玩笑但現在他認為這個想法不錯，西瑟斯對此沒說什麼。

葛雷夫突然意識到莉塔曾說過的是對的，他跟西瑟斯的關係掌握在自己手上這件事，即使西瑟斯是個控制狂。

實際上大小斯卡曼德都是控制狂。

莉塔在跟他說的時候，葛雷夫記得自己這麼回應了那個看似嬌小的女人。

西瑟斯被魔法部的工作困住了。

葛雷夫笑了出來，紐特在葛雷夫第一個吻的時候，紅了耳殼。

第二個吻的時候，紐特拉開了葛雷夫的背心襯衫，手來回撫摸著葛雷夫的腰腹。

第三個吻的時候，紐特散發出自己的alpha 氣息，激得葛雷夫寒毛都豎起。


End file.
